bunkd_luck_wheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Back To World War I/@comment-7180588-20161229164001/@comment-7180588-20161229174447
10:26Chase McFlyHi *10:26BionicforceHi *10:26Chase McFlyWhich episode will we do? *10:27Bionicforce[[Back To World War l *10:27Chase McFlySure *10:27BionicforceOkay, great! *10:27Chase McFly *Naldo (from flying car): You guys got the almanac? *10:30BionicforceYeah, we have it. *10:31Chase McFlyGood, please burn it, so there's no mor etrouble *10:31BionicforceOkay *10:32Chase McFlyA bolt of lightning strikes Barry's laser, and a rift opens *10:32Bionicforce(They all fly in) *10:32Chase McFlyRavi: What just happened? *10:32BionicforceI think we are in World War I *10:33Chase McFlyNaldo: What makes you so sure? *And where are Ravi, Emma, Lou, Zuri *And Xander? *10:33BionicforceThey are missing.. *10:33Chase McFlyAs well a sthe Duncans? *Strange *We're falling! *Aaaaah! *10:34BionicforceAhhhh! *10:34Chase McFlyBarry: No...the time-laser is wrecked *BRB *10:34BionicforceDANG *10:35Chase McFlyBack *10:35Bionicforcegreat!! *10:36Chase McFlyShelby: Well, how will we get home? *Soldier: Who are you people, and what are you doing at this military base? *10:39BionicforceBRB *in 25 mins *10:39Chase McFlyOkay *So you're gone now? *Are you back yet *Bionic? *? *11:09BionicforceHi *11:09Chase McFlySup? *11:10BionicforceNmu *11:10Chase McFlyLet's resume *SH *(same here) *11:11BionicforceOkay *11:11Chase McFlyShelby: Well, how will we get home? Soldier: Who are you people, and what are you doing at this military base? *11:11Bionicforce(Sorry, I have to go eat lunch) *11:11Chase McFly(Ugh) *Wait, then what were you just doing? *Bionic? *11:18BionicforceBack *11:18Chase McFlyHey *So now will we continue? *11:19BionicforceSorry, the first time I had to shower and this time I had to eat. *11:19Chase McFlyOh okay *11:19BionicforceBack now. ) *11:19Chase McFly *Shelby: Well, how will we get home? Soldier: Who are you people, and what are you doing at this military base? *Hello? *11:25Bionicforcehi *11:25Chase McFlyHi *Let's continue *11:26BionicforceOkay *Shelby: Well, how will we get home? Soldier: Who are you people, and what are you doing at this military base? *11:28Chase McFlyYes, those are the lines I left off on *Please answer them *11:28BionicforceI know.. *Barry: I don't know, Shelby. *Naldo: We are here just cuz. *11:29Chase McFlyCyd: What if we stay here a month or two, and then write a letter to the others? *11:29BionicforceI don't know.. *11:30Chase McFlyWe can make a portable time machine due to this small fraction of Barry's laser that is still functiona; *11:30BionicforceOkay, let's do that! *11:30Chase McFlyMeanwhile, in 1522 *Ravi: I cannot belive what just happened! *Do you think they're dead? *11:31Bionicforce*Believe *No, I think they're alive. *11:32Chase McFlyXander:Probably the lighting struck the metal in Naldo's head, reacting with his tachyons... *11:32BionicforceYeah, probably. *11:32Chase McFlyTeddy: Hey, what's that? *It's a volt of blue electricity *And I see a car *11:33BionicforceIt's flying, too! *11:33Chase McFlyI wonder if they're in it? *Let's call *11:33BionicforceLet's check.. *11:34Chase McFlyHello? *No response! *11:34BionicforceNooo! *11:34Chase McFlyGabe climbs a fence and jumps in *Nobody here! *But *There's a letter *11:34BionicforceOh, let's open it, *11:34Chase McFlyAlright *What does it say? *11:35BionicforceIt says, that a villain named Warinator took them to War and they have to fight, if you want to see them again come to war. *11:35Chase McFlyBut what war? *11:36BionicforceWorld War *1 *11:36Chase McFlyWoah *I guess here goes nothing *Let's pile in and get back in time! *I mean, let's go forward to the past! *11:37BionicforceOkay, let's go. *11:37Chase McFlyThey get in and arrive in the past *A flock of birds descends on the car *Oh darn! *The car flips over *11:38BionicforceWoah *11:38Chase McFlyGabe, Ravi, PJ, Xander, PJ, and Toby all fall out *Help us! *They head fast into the ground *Emma: Wait...this is a graveyard *And look, I see a Nazi *Oops, mixed up my wars *11:43BionicforceGTG *11:43Chase McFlyOkay *When'll you be back? *Or can we finish tomorrow?